Introductions
by HC247
Summary: The fateful meeting of Nessarose Thropp and Boq...Musicalverse Bessa fluff/angst for Sunrise's Birthday.


**I am a horrible friend. This should have been up on Friday, but my life got crazy (shocker) and so it got pushed back. This is for my best friend in the world, Sunrise19, for her birthday. She's a Bessa fanatic, so I figured I'd feed her addiction XD. So, Happy Birthday, Sunrise! I hope you (and the rest of you) enjoy!**

**Boq's last name is borrowed from Squint.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me! Miss Nessarose? I have something I'd like to ask you!"<p>

Startled by the close proximity of the voice, Nessa turned in her chair slighting, angling her head toward the exuberant young man racing to catch up to her. "Yes?"

The boy puffed to a stop next to her chair, taking a moment to place his hand on one of the handles to steady himself. Nessa frowned. Clearly he wasn't the athlete that usually caught her eye.

After a moment, he righted himself, fixed a smile on his adorable face and said lightly, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Boq Riddleman."

Ever the polite hostess her father had raised her to be, Nessa offered a petite hand to his larger one. "Pleased to make you're acquaintance, Master Boq. I am Nessarose Thropp."

"Oh, I know who you are," he stated, "and may I just say that you, Miss Nessarose, are as lovely as you're name implies."

Nessa felt the blush warm her pale cheeks. "You are too kind. Please," she said, adding a sweet smile to her face. "call me 'Nessa'"?

The Munchkin nodded. "With pleasure. And you simply must call me Boq."

"As you wish. Now," she added, with a subtle toss of her head. "You were about to ask me something?"

"I was?" Boq seemed momentarily distracted, his attention suddenly turned over his shoulder. Nessa followed his gaze, but could see nothing except her sister's bubbly roommate all but throw herself at a handsome young man. The blonde had a flirtatious smile firmly fixed on her face as the boy (hadn't he been referred to as a prince?) smirked in return, pushing a golden curl away from her face.

Letting out a "humph", Nessa turned her attention back to Boq, who still stood transfixed by Galinda and her catch of the day. "Boq?" she tried again. "Boq!"

"What? Oh," he blushed, realizing he had been caught in his staring. "My applogies, Miss Nessa. I must have," his voice trailed off again as he cast one more longing backward glance towards the couple. "simply become distracted."

"Oh, really?" Nessa lied gracefully. "I hadn't noticed. Now, were you about to ask me something?"

"Oh! Of course! Forgive me!" he blushed crimson again, his eyes wandering to Galinda. "I..I was..that is to say that..well, I was hoping the perhaps….well…I would be most honored if you…would accompany me to the party…tonight..that is…if you don't have any other plans. I mean I would completely understand if you were otherwise engaged…but…"

It was all Nessa could do not to chuckle. The poor boy was babbling on and on like a fool and yet she couldn't help but fins it completely endearing. Deciding to put him out of his misery, she answered, "I would love to go with you tonight, Boq."

His head immediately snapped upwards. "You would?"

Giggling, she nodded. "Absolutely." He smiled at her then, but once again, she noted how his eyes strayed behind her and suddenly she knew. Her smile melded into a frown as she inquired, "Boq, was this invitation completely you're idea?"

His eyes snapped to hers, the guilt coloring his features giving her the answer she needed. "Well…I.." he stuttered."I..I'm very, deeply, sorry, Miss Nessarose. I wanted to tell you, I promise. I just…"

To his surprise, a hand grabbed his arms, jerking body downward and a warm pair of lips pressed softly to the skin of his cheek caught him completely off guard. He stared, stupefied as Nessa released him, a brilliant smile on her lovely face. "Boq, that is so sweet! Don't be embarrassed about asking me! I would have said yes to you anyway."

"You..you would?" He broke into a smile, more from relief of keeping his secret safe than genuine affection of the girl in front of him.

"Of course," she said gently. ", only adding to the pile of guilt heaping in his conscience. "And since I don't have much time, I had best go and get ready. I'll see you tonight?"

He forced out a nod. "I'll pick you up at 7:30?"

Ness nodded. "7:30. Until then."

He returned the wave. "Until then, Nessa." Releasing the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding and one last glance at Galinda hanging on the arm of Shiz's newest Casanova, he added, "And I'm sorry."


End file.
